Mas Alla de los Sueños
by Terry Moon
Summary: Los sueños de Harry no son nada normales, nada pacificos... Y para colmo en las vacaciones de verano empeoran y le muestran como todo puede terminar. -ONE SHOT-


Más Alla de los Sueños

Por Princess Terry

N/A: Este es mi primer fic y no sé si lo escribi bien o mal, solo que lo escribi sacando todo lo que me quedo adentro despues de leer el 5to libro... Y este es el resultado. Espero que les sea agradable, al menos. Espero reviews, criticas, howlers, etc....  
D

espertó muy sobresaltado. Esa recurrente pesadilla, que le quitaba el poco sueño que lograba conciliar, era siempre igual. Corría por un oscuro pasillo, buscando alguna puerta por la cual pudiera entrar y esconderse de una persona que lo perseguía y llamaba constantemente. Al llegar al final del pasillo veía en la pared un ladrillo con un dibujo de un fénix en él. Lo tocaba y la pared comenzaba a desvanecerse, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para poder traspasarla. En el momento en que al fin la pared se desvanecía por completo, la persona lo alcanzaba, lo tomaba del hombro haciendo girar su cuerpo y... En ese instante despertaba, siempre, con la respiración entrecortada y agitada, y con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor frío.

Se levantó de su cama, se calzó las pantuflas y se puso la bata para salir de su habitación e ir al piso de abajo para beber un vaso de leche, y ver, sí de esa manera, se calmaba un poco. La casa estaba en un silencio casi absoluto, ya que se podían oír los ronquidos de su tío y primo, tan ruidosos como molestos. A pesar de que todo se encontraba oscuro, pudo bajar las escaleras sin ningún problema. Durante el transcurso del verano se había acostumbrado a andar por la casa en la noche, que era el único momento del ¿día? en el que podía estar dando vueltas sin que sus tíos o primo lo miraran como sí fuese una clase de bicho raro (como lo consideraban en realidad) o un delincuente (como decían en el vecindario que era).

Llegó a la cocina. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, sacó de la heladera el cartón de leche que estaba abierto y volcó un poco de su contenido en un jarrito para calentarlo. Mientras esperaba a que la leche se entibiara, se sentó y se puso a pensar. Desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts, y sus amigos habían amenazado a su tío, lo trataban con indiferencia (bueno..., eso ya era común ) y le permitían utilizar el teléfono, mandar cartas por medio de "esas odiosas y molestas" lechuzas; es decir, mantenerse comunicado con los miembros de la Orden, con los Weasley (en especial con Ron) y Hermione. Eso le resultaba muy gracioso, que sus tíos estuvieran obligados a dejarlo hacer esas cosas porque sí no... Lanzó un suspiro cuando advirtió que la leche estaba a punto de hervir. Se puso nuevamente de pie, y la puso en un vaso. Comenzó a beber lentamente, pensando... "Sirius..."

Harry se sobresaltó después de haber soltado ese nombre. El recuerdo de su padrino le traía una oleada de distintas emociones y sensaciones muy diferentes y fortísimas. Aún se sentía culpable a pesar de las explicaciones que Dumbledore le había dado antes de finalizar el 5to año en Hogwarts. Una sombra cubrió su rostro. ¡¿Cómo podía ser él quien definiría el destino de la magia de los muggles?! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imprudente y caer en la trampa del asqueroso de Voldemort?¿Por qué no había estudiado Oclumancia como todos, incluso Sirius, se lo habían pedido? Lágrimas comenzaron a caer hacia el piso, mojando así sus, ahora, sonrojadas mejillas. Esas preguntas lo acechaban desde que Padfoot había muerto, desde que le habían dicho que era él quien debería enfrentarse con el "Innombrable" ('¡Qué forma más estúpida de referirse a ese ser asqueroso que había matado a tantas personas!', solía repetirse con frecuencia cada vez que lo recordaba), desde que todo había cambiado en su vida para siempre. Contaba con el apoyo de todos sus amigos, de las personas que más lo querían y apreciaban; y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse más solo que nunca, desconsolado, abandonado. Las cargas que debía soportar... ¡¿Estaba realmente listo, preparado, para enfrentarlas, sobrellevarlas?!

Lavó el vaso que había usado y lo guardó en su lugar. Sigilosamente salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Los pies le parecían estar hechos de plomo; no los levantaba, los arrastraba como quien camina hacia la muerte entregado por completo a ella, aunque él no lo estuviera. Entró al cuarto y deambuló dando vueltas en círculos, absorto en la nada. Estaba evitando sentarse en la cama y volver a conciliar el sueño; no quería cerrar los ojos y volver a tener el mismo sueño. No deseaba ser perseguido (toda su vida lo fue) y atrapado; despertar sobresaltado, asustado. Miraba un punto fijo en el piso, evitaba la cercanía al lecho. Deseaba que Hedwig estuviese ahí para hablarle, en vez de que estuviese afuera cazando, disfrutando de su libertad. Sentía verdadera envidia hacia su lechuza. Ella podía estar libre y él no. Estaba constantemente vigilado por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y eso, a veces, lo irritaba. Sabía que esas medidas eran para que nada malo le sucediese; pero... ¡Cómo decirle a un chico de 16 años que tuviera cuidado, que no se arriesgara! "Voldemort". Todo era su culpa. La muerte de Lily y de James, sus padres; de la de Cedric, de la de Sirius. Realmente lo odiaba. Soñaba despierto con matarlo, de vengarse por todo lo que había hecho. Lo haría, algún día; después de todo ese era su destino. Él era el igual de Voldemort, el que debía acabar con él. ¡Eso también era su culpa! Él debía convertirse en un asesino para procurar la paz del mundo mágico y del muggle.

Golpeó con furia la pared para descargar la ira que se había acumulado en su pecho al pensar eso. No se arrepintió de haberlo hecho a pesar de que su puño se encontraba adolorido, tampoco se preocupó por sí sus tíos habían despertado. Al pegarle a la pared, imaginó que Voldemort moría y que él era libre, al fin. Se sintió aliviado. Se sentó en su cama, seguro de que ya no volvería a tener la pesadilla esa noche pues había sacado todas sus emociones y pensamientos de él con ese golpe. "Una buena manera de practicar Oclumancia", pensó. Se recostó y cerró los ojos. No le costó volver a dormirse, se encontraba más cansado de lo que había imaginado. Los sueños relacionados con Voldemort eran frecuentes, la pesadilla también; pasaba todo el día practicando hechizos y maleficios, fortaleciéndose. Definitivamente todo eso lo agotaba física y mentalmente.

Nuevamente corría por el pasillo y llegaba al muro, otra vez este se abría pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que él pudiese traspasarlo, de nuevo la persona lo agarraba del hombro y hacía que quedaran enfrentados... Pero esta vez no se despertó. Decidió enfrentar a esa sombra de hombre que, desde ya hace muchas noches, lo perseguía gritando su nombre de forma reiterada y desesperante.

Con valor alzó la vista y lo vio. Era él, era su padrino, era Sirius... Un torrente de lágrimas caía de sus ojos, en el sueño y en la realidad; lágrimas de felicidad, nostalgia y tristeza. ¡¿Por qué estaba allí, mirándolo, tratando de hablarle y no estaba en verdad con él?!

"- Harry...", decía el Sirius de sus sueños. "Harry...", y también brotaban lágrimas de los ojos del animago muerto, pero vivo en la memoria de "El niño que sobrevivió".

Harry miraba al que una vez fue un convicto y lo abrazaba con fuerza, queriendo retenerlo junto a él para siempre.

"- Sirius... Sirius..."; sollozaba el joven mago.

"Yo... yo... nunca... no... Sirius..."; decía pausadamente.

Sirius también abrazaba a su ahijado y repetía el nombre del muchacho.

"- Harry... Por favor... No lloremos, no somos niñitas."

"- ¡Je! Sirius... Yo... tengo la culpa... tengo la culpa de que tú no estés más aquí, vivo, conmigo. ¡Perdóname!¡Perdóname, por favor!". El adolescente rompió en llanto, abrazado por su padrino.

El hombre acariciaba su cabello y espalda buscando tranquilizarlo.

"- ¡Qué no llores te he dicho! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada..." H

arry escuchaba por enésima vez esas palabras que lo liberaban de toda culpa. ¿En verdad era así? ¿Él no tenía culpa alguna?... Está bien, por esta vez creyó esas palabras. Esta vez provenían de quien realmente quería escucharlas. Se engañó por esa vez, al menos traicionó sus verdaderos sentimientos por esta vez.

"- Harry... Mi querido Harry..."; continuó el muerto; "Nunca nos separaremos... Siempre estaré contigo, a tu lado... Ahora... ¡Ven junto a mí!".

Al oír esas palabras, se deshizo de los brazos que lo rodeaban y retrocedió unos pasos. Miró a Sirius fijamente. Una media sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro del hombre. Definitivamente estaba hablando en serio. Contrariadas sensaciones lo envolvieron. ¿Debía ir junto a la persona que una vez fue como su padre? ¿Era lo correcto? Estaba dudando. Nunca habría sospechado que lo haría ante esa situación, siempre imaginó que diría de la manera más segura y convincente "¡Sí!"; pero esta vez... ¡Estaba dudando! ¡¿Por qué?!. Sirius lo miraba, esperando su respuesta. Lo tomaba del hombro sonriéndole... Esa sonrisa... Esa sonrisa...

"-¡NO!", gritó. "¡NO!¡TÚ!¡TÚ!¡TÚ!". Se alejó aún más de la figura de su padrino, buscando en sus bolsillos la varita. La encontró, la sacó y apuntó con ella al que una vez fue el mejor amigo de su padre. "-¡TÚ NO ERES SIRIUS!¡TÚ NO ERES SIRUS BLACK, NO ERES MI PADRINO!¡ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO!".

Se escuchó decir esas palabras, por primera vez admitía que él estaba muerto, que ya no se encontraba en ese mundo. Por fin se convenció de que ya no volvería, de que ya no estaría más con él.

"- ¡IMPEDIMENTA!", bramó y un rayo salió de su varita golpeando a... ¿Sirius?. La figura se estaba transformando... Se transformaba en un hombre lánguido y pálido, de ojos de serpiente.

"¡MALDITO!¡¿C"MO TE ATREVES?!". El hombre lanzó una carcajada estremecedora.

"- ¡Potter! Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Potter... ¿Cómo has estado? Yo, particularmente muy divertido. Ansiaba este momento. Esperaba a que tuvieras el valor de enfrentarte a... Mí. Debo admitir que fue muy divertido verte llorar, abrazando al estúpido de Black. ¡¡¡¡¡Jajajajajajajajaja!!!!! Abrazándome a mí, en realidad...".

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio el lugar donde, hasta hace momentos, había estado la pared. Sin apartar la vista del ser más despreciable que podía existir en el mundo, caminó lentamente hacia allí, siempre apuntándolo.

"- ¿Adónde vas, Potter? ¿Acaso piensas dejarme aquí, solo?".Vio cómo sacaba también su varita, la hermana de la suya, y lo apuntaba con ella. "Ahora, voy a hacer tu mayor deseo realidad. Estarás con tus padres, y con Black también. Mándales saludos de mi parte, ¿sí? Ya que entendiste... 'Avada Kedavra' ".

Un rayo verde se dirigía hacia él, mientras pasaba, ahora con rapidez, por la abertura. Pasó al otro lado, y cuando el rayo lo iba a golpear en el pecho, una barrera lo evitó e hizo que rebotara y se dirigiera hacia Voldemort... Pero ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Todo era luminoso y se escuchaba el canto de un ave. Conocía ese canto. Era el canto de Fawks. Tranquilidad era lo que llenaba su cuerpo. Miraba hacia delante y podía divisar tres figuras a lo lejos que lo saludaban. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer...

Despertó. Ya era de mañana. Hedwig estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana mirándolo. Los rayos del sol entraban por ella. Se paró, como ya lo había hecho en la madrugada, y se acercó hacia su blanca lechuza. La acarició y le saludó. En su pata tenía atados varios pergaminos (seguramente cartas de sus amigos), y el diario "El Profeta".

Sonrió. Por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo, se sintió algo feliz. No estaba solo. Voldemort y él se enfrentarían alguna vez, cientos de veces más antes de que alguno de los dos muriera a manos del otro o que ambos lo hiciesen. Pero eso ya no le importaba en ese momento. Por extraño que fuera, el sueño le abrió los ojos. Lo enfrentó a sus deseos y a sus miedos, le hizo pensar cosas, enfrentar la realidad. Nostalgia, anhelo, tristeza, alegría... Volvería a sentirse igual que los demás días, lo sabía, pero esta vez... sería distinto. No se dejaría vencer por nada, y sí su destino era morir, lo haría. Pero jamás dejaría que Voldemort se burlara de él, ensuciara la memoria de las personas que, alguna vez, habían sido parte de su vida, hiciera sufrir a los que quería. Enfrentaría las cosas como un hombre.

"-¡Qué gracioso! Siempre fue, es y será así. Seré valiente aunque me esté muriendo por dentro..."

Espero que les haya gustado!!

Princess Terry


End file.
